This is a continuation of the NIMH/COR training program at The University of New Mexico (UNM), directed by Philip A. May. This honors undergraduate program trains qualified Hispanics, American Indians, African and Asian Americans, and other under served students in research in mental health and co-morbidity. Nine NIMH-funded students are requested per year for five more years;UNM provides funds for two additional students per year. Seventy-two (72) NIMH-funded and 18 UNM-funded students have been served over 14 years. Qualifying students: are rising juniors who have 3.0+ Grade Point Average (GPA), have applied expressing strong commitment to pursue a research career in mental health, and who pass a personal interview. Minorities comprise 46.9% of the UNM undergraduate population on main campus;branch campuses are more heavily minority. UNM has one of the largest Hispanic enrollments of any major U.S. university and the largest number of American Indian students. Minority enrollment has increased every year in the past decade. UNM, the Program Director, COR faculty, faculty mentors, and the home department (Sociology) have a strong 25-year commitment to NIMH research training for minorities. COR students pursue quality research and substantive training leading to a B.A., B.S., or Pharm D. in one of four majors: Psychology, Sociology, Biology, or Pharmacy. Additionally, students receive intensive training and "hands-on" experience in research mentorships, summer internships, colloquia, and seminars. UNM has over 65 highly qualified, grant-funded faculty who have served as mentors for this program. Students can also pursue research experience at other universities. Students are personally encouraged, advised, and taught by multi-ethnic faculty for successful integration of research norms, ethics, knowledge, and techniques for scientific research. The first 14 years have been successful: 90 students enrolled;mean GPA is 3.6;81 students (90%) will have completed COR training and BA/BS degree by the end of the 15th year exceeding our estimates;98.6% of our current students who complete two semesters and 2 summers in COR have graduated, over 70% with honors;and former students have co-authored or authored over 90 refereed scientific articles/book chapters and made over 100 conference presentations at professional meetings. To date 47% of all program graduates have earned a masters or doctorate: 18 doctorates;25 masters thus far. Considering only students who completed training 5 years ago or more, 44.2% have completed a masters, 32.7% a doctorate, and the unduplicated success and promise rate for a graduate degree is 80.7%. One graduate has obtained an R21 award, and at least 5 other graduates are research scientists on NIH-funded projects.